bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs Byakuya Kuchiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Prolog Ichigo gelingt es auf dem Sōkyoku-Hügel ohne Waffen und Probleme drei Vizekommandanten zu besiegen. Den darauffolgenden Angriff von Byakuya Kuchiki durchschaut er und blockt den Schlag. Byakuya fragt Ichigo, dem er Waffe an Waffe gegenüber steht, warum er Rukia immernoch retten will, und Ichigo fragt seinerseits, warum Byakuya, als Rukias großer Bruder, sie nicht retten will. Byakuya meint, dass es eine sinnlose Diskussion sei. Der Kampf [[Bild:Byakuyavsichigo.jpg|left|thumb|170px|'Der Kampf beginnt']]Der Kommandant benutzt sein Reiatsu für seinen ersten Schlag. Ichigo schlägt, nachdem er Byakuyas Attacke abgewehrt hat, ebenfalls zu. Staub wirbelt auf und die beiden Kontrahenten werden von einander weggedrückt. Byakuya gibt Ichigo unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass er ihn töten wird, um Rukias Hinrichtung danach mit eigenen Händen zu vollstrecken. Ichigo entgegnet, dass er gekommen ist, um genau das zu verhindern. Die beiden stürmen mit enormer Geschwindigkeit aufeinander zu und liefern sich einen heftigen Schlagabtausch, der damit endet, dass Byakuya Ichigo weit zurückstößt. Ichigo merkt an, dass Byakuya ihn eigentlich töten wollte, es aber bis jetzt nicht einmal geschafft hat, ihn zu verletzen und verlangt von ihm, sein Bankai zu benutzen, damit er es mit eigenen Händen zerstören kann. Byakuya hält das für eine gewöhnliche Provokation und meint, ein Anfänger wie Ichigo, sei tausend Jahre zu früh, um durch sein Bankai zu sterben, während er sein Shikai aktiviert, welches Ichigo jedoch einfach mit Getsuga Tenshou zerstört und dabei gleich noch einen tiefen Spalt im Sōkyoku-Hügel entstehen lässt und Byakuya am Arm verletzt.[[Bild:Senbonzakura_Shikai.jpg|thumb|left|170px|'"Zerstreue dich..."']] Der Kommandant ist zum ersten Mal überrascht, während Ichigo zum zweiten mal fordert, endlich sein Bankai einzusetzen. Diesmal willigt Byakuya ein und aktiviert sein Bankai. Ichigo kann den ersten beiden Angriffen ausweichen und Byakuya dann aus der Luft mit Getsuga Tenshou attackieren, doch Senbonzakura Kagejoshi blockt den Angriff einfach ab und geht zum Angriff über. [[Bild:Bankaiaktivierung.jpg|thumb|170px|'Ichigo aktiviert sein Bankai']]Ichigo kann die Fontäne aus kleinen Klingen zunächst teilen, doch sie greifen erneut von hinten an. Ichigo dreht sich rechtzeitig, um den Angriff zu blocken und mit Getsuga Tenshou zu vernichten. Eine weiteren Angriff von hinten kann er auch zerschlagen, ehe er von einer gewaltigen Menge von Klingen erfasst und zu Boden gerissen wird, wo er einen gewaltigen Krater entstehen lässt. Er rappelt sich stark blutend auf und meint, es sei eine dumme Idee gewesen, ein Bankai mit einem Shikai zu bekämpfen. Byakuya meint, er solle auf seine Worte aufpassen, da es sich anhöre, als habe Ichigo sein Bankai bereits erreicht. Dieser meint nur, dass er genau das damit sagen wollte. Byakuya glaubt ihm kein Wort, doch Ichigo meint nur, dass er seinen Worten nicht glauben müsse, seinen eigenen Augen aber schon und beginnt, sein Bankai zu aktivieren. Byakuya kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass dieser Junge, der nicht einmal ein richtiger Shinigami ist, das Bankai, die höchste Kampftechnik mit einem Zanpakuto, erreicht haben soll. Ichigo erinnert sich an seine Niederlage gegen Byakuya in der Menschenwelt und daran, wie Rukia von ihrem Bruder und Renji zurückgeholt wurde und benutzt sein Bankai, woraufhin eine gewaltige Staubwolke über dem Sōkyoku-Hügel aufsteigt, die sich jedoch bald wieder lichtet. Byakuya kommt hinter Senbonzakura Kagejoshis Verteidigungsmauer hervor, während Ichigo Tensa Zangetsu in der Hand hält. Byakuya fragt sich, wie so etwas kleines ein Bankai sein soll, da es für ihn ein ganz gewöhnliches Zanpakuto ist. Byakuya fühlt sich dadurch provoziert und will Ichigo mit seinem Bankai angreifen, findet diesen im nächsten Moment direkt vor sich wieder und fühlt Tensa Zangetsu an seiner Kehle. Ichigo beendet es jedoch nicht, sondern springt zurück. Byakuya muss sich eingestehen, dass Ichigo einen Moment lang zu schnell für seine Augen war und fragt ihn, warum er sein Schwert weggezogen hat, was er für Selbstüberschätzung hält. Er meint außerdem, dass Tensa Zangetsu niemals ein Bankai sei, da es keine Bankai gäbe, die keine Wirkung erzielen. [[Bild:Bankai_ichigo.jpg|thumb|left|170px|'Tensa Zangetsu']]Dann greift er Ichigo heftigst an, während er noch meint, dass ein Wunder, wie dass jemand zu schnell für seine Augen ist, nur einmal geschieht. Ichigo weicht all seinen Attacken aus, muss jedoch zusehen, wie sein Schwert harmlos an Senbonzakura Kagejoshi abprallt. Byakuya geht zum Angriff über, doch Ichigo weicht hinter ihn aus. Byakuya wendet und verfolgt Ichigo weiter. Dieser stößt sich mit einer Hand ab und springt über Byakuya hinweg. Dieser ist erstaunt über Ichigos Schnelligkeit und noch mehr darüber, dass Senbonzakura nicht mit ihm mithalten kann und all seine Attacken daneben gehen. Ichigo meint, er könne noch schneller, was Byakuya zu noch heftigeren Attacken reizt. Dennoch entkommt Ichigo allen dank seiner Schnelligkeit. [[Datei:Senbonzakura_Bankai_Seikei.jpg|thumb|170px|'Senbonzakuras wahre Form']]Während er einer Attacke in der Luft nur knapp entkommt, fällt ihm auf, dass auch Senbonzakura schneller geworden ist. Byakuya erklärt, dass er die Geschwindigkeit mit seiner Hand verdoppeln kann. Ichigo flieht mit einem Sprung in die Luft, wo er allen Attacken Byakuyas ausweichen kann, bald jedoch von den winzigen Klingen eingekesselt ist. Byakuya schlägt siegessicher zu, muss jedoch mit ansehen, wie Ichigo den gewaltigen Angriff eingach zerschlägt. Ichigo ist urplötzlich hinter Byakuya und stößt zu, während er meint, dass gerade zum zweiten Mal ein Wunder geschehen sei. Byakuya hält das Schwert mit seiner rechten Hand auf, muss dafür jedoch Verletzungen einstecken. Dennoch hält er Tensa Zangetsu immer fester, während er dessen Fähigkeit analysiert und Ichigo vorraussagt, ihn komplett zu vernichten. Byakuya lässt die Klinge los und die beiden Gegner springen auseinander. Der Kommandant empfielht Ichigo genau aufzupassen und offenbart ihm Senbonzakuras wahre Form. Byakuya nimmt einer der Schwerter aus der obersten Reihe, während er meint, dass Ichigo erst der zweite ist, der die wahre Form Senbonzakuras zu sehnen bekommt und somit von ihm geschworen wurde, Ichigo mit eigenen Händen zu töten. Die beiden setzen ein gewaltiges Reiatsu frei, das den Boden aufreissen lässt, und stürmen aufeinander zu. In einer grellen Explosion treffen sich die Klingen. Nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch steigen beide zum Schlag hoch, blocken sich jedoch gegenseitig.[[Bild:Ichigovsbyakuya.JPG|thumb|left|170px|'Ein erbitterter Zweikampf']] Es folgt ein schneller Schlagabtausch, aus dem Ichigo mit einer Wunde an der linken Schulter hervorgeht. Plötzlich setzt Byakuya Shunpo ein und hält seine Klinge an Ichigos Stirn. [[Datei:-4.JPG|thumb|170px|'Byakuya trifft Ichigo']]Ichigo kann seinem Stoß ausweichen, wird jedoch an der rechten Wange geritzt. Byakuya ist plötzlich hinter ihm und als er sich ihm zuwendet, taucht der Kommandant erneut hinter ihm auf. Ichigo besitzt die Geistesgegenwart, seinen Angriff zu blocken. Da schnappt sich Byakuya ein zweites Schwert und durchstößt damit Ichigos rechten Fuß, um dann den Hadō #4 genau vor Ichigos Brust abzufeuern. Ichigo ist nach diesem Angriff völlig fertig und taumelt ein paar Schritte zurück. Byakuya meint, er sei weit gekommen, habe jetzt allerdings seine Grenze erreicht. Ichigo ist wie gelähmt und kann sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen. Byakuya holt ein neues Schwert und schlägt zu, um es zu beenden. Der innere Hollow [[Datei:Ichigos_Hollow.JPG|thumb|left|170px|'Hollow-Ichigo übernimmt zum ersten Mal die Kontrolle über Ichigos Körper']][[Datei:Byakuya_vs_hollowichigo.JPG|thumb|170px|'Byakuya hat keine Chance mehr gegen seinen neuen Gegner']]Plötzlich übernimmt Hollow-Ichigo die Kontrolle über Ichigos Körper und packt mit seiner linken Hand einfach Byakuyas Klinge. Byakuya fragt, wer er ist. Doch Hollow-Ichigo lacht nur und meint, er habe keinen Namen. Mit diesen Worten schlitzt er Byakuya von seiner linken Seite bis zur rechten Schulter auf. Er schlägt erneut zu und entreisst Byakuya dessen Klinge. Während er sich über Ichigo und dessen Schwäche lustig macht, zerstört er die Klinge nur mit der Hand. Byakuya bewaffnet sich mit einer neuen Klinge, während Hollow-Ichigo ein schwarzes Getsuga Tenshou abschiesst. Dank Shunpo entkommt er, muss jedoch feststellen, dass Hollow-Ichigo direkt über ihm aus der Luft ein zweites schwarzes Getsuga Tenshou abfeuert. Erneut weicht er mit Shunpo aus. Hollow-Ichigo greift ihn jetzt von hinten mit einem dritten Getsuga Tenshou an. Byakuya springt zurück, wird im Sprung jedoch von Hollow-Ichigo an der rechten Schulter gepackt. Der Hollow feuert ein gewaltiges Getsuga Tenshou ab. Dabei wird Byakuya am Kopf verletzt und die Kenseikan auf seiner linken Kopfhälfte werden zerstört. Byakuya fragt, ob er es hier mit einem Hollow zu tun hat, doch Hollow-Ichigo meint, das wäre egal, da er ihn sowieso besiegen würde. In diesem Moment beginnt Ichigo gegen seinen Hollow anzukämpfen und es gelingt ihm nach einiger Zeit und trotz des Widerstandes des Hollows seine Hollowmaske abzureissen und wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu übernehmen. Das Finale Byakuya ist sichtlich geschockt und muss sich eingestehen, gegen den Hollow keine Chance gehabt zu haben. So kündigt er an, dass der nächste Schlag der Entscheidende sei. Ichigo fragt ihn noch ein letztes Mal, warum er Rukia nicht beschützt. Aber Byakuya meint nur, er würde es ihm sagen, wenn Ichigo ihn tatsächlich besiege, während er sich zum finalen Schlag bereit macht und die Finalform von Senbonzakura, Hakuteiken, zeigt.[[Bild:Hakuteiken.jpg|thumb|left|170px|'Hakuteiken']] Ichigo ist beeindruckt und meint, dass einzige was Zangetsu ihm beigebracht habe, sei Getsuga Tenshou und so bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sein übriges Reiatsu in den letzten Schlag zu stecken. Beide rennen auf einander zu und über dem Sōkyoku-Hügel trifft eine gewaltige Masse schwarzes Reiatsu auf weißes Reiatsu.[[Bild:Finale.jpg|thumb|170px|'Die beiden Reiatsu treffen aufeinander']] Als sich die daraus resultierende Staubwolke legt, stehen Ichigo und Byakuya den Rücken einander zugewandt da. Ichigo erwischt es zuerst mit einer schlimmen Wunde an der rechten Schulter. Er stützt sich auf sein Schwert, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen. Kurz darauf erwischt es auch seinen Gegner an der linken Schulter ebenso schwer. Der Kommandant taumelt ein paar Schritte nach vorn, sieht dann noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge, wie Zangetsu Senbonzakura bei der letzten Attacke einfach zerstört hat und beginnt dann, Ichigo zu erzählen, dass er Rukia nicht retten wollte, weil das Gesetz sie verurteilt hat und da sich vor allem ein Adelshaus an die Gesetze halten muss. Ichigo entschuldigt sich und meint, er würde es noch immer nicht verstehen und dass er sich, wäre er an Byakuyas Stelle, gegen das Gesetz entscheiden würde. Byakuya ist sichtlich überrascht und schließlich wird ihm klar, dass Ichigo nie ihn, sondern eigentlich nur das Gesetz und die Entscheidung der Soul Society bekämpft hat. Dann verschwindet er mit Shunpo, während er bestätigt, dass er Rukia nicht weiter verfolge und Ichigo der Sieger dieses Duells sei. Epilog Unmittelbar nach Byakuyas Verschwinden kann Ichigo nicht mehr und kippt einfach rückwärts um, wird jedoch von Orihimes hartem Schädel "gestoppt". Ichigo ist froh, dass es allen gut geht. Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Ichigos Kämpfe Kategorie:Byakuyas Kämpfe Kategorie:Artikel des Monats